Guides/Managing Naughtiness
This guide will teach you all about managing your Naughtiness. What is Naughtiness? In Don't Starve and Don't Starve Together, there is an ever-present stat, Naughtiness, which is not visible in the statistics area. Get a high enough naughtiness level will allow Krampus to spawn, which can be base-ruining to newer players. How Do I Get Naughtiness? Naughtiness is given to players who murder 'Innocent Creatures'. These are the best creatures for gaining Naughtiness: Baby Beefalos Baby beefalos are spawned during Mating Season (Either Winter or Spring), and give a Naughtiness of 6. They only come around once a game-year, so it's best not to only use this as the primary source for Krampus Farms. x6-9 Smallbirds Smallbirds are a relatively cheap source of Naughtiness (One trip to a TallFort can give about 20 Eggs), but hatching them all is very tedious. Once they are all hatched though, since it is so easy to get large numbers of them, it is very easy to spawn many Krampii in one go. x6-9 Glommer Glommer, well-known for having a whopping 50 Naughtiness points, spawns a Krampus everytime one is killed. However, due to the fact that one is only accessible once per full moon, (Every 18 days) it isn't much a reliable source of Krampuses. It is best to kill them immediately before the full moon, to maximize Glommer's Sanity Bonus to Krampus Ratio. Birds Most birds, can be dealt with quickly and can spawn many Krampii if done correctly. If you can, create 10-20 Bird Traps. Place seeds in each one. In at least four days, you will have 10-20 Birds. If one fills up their inventories with such birds, and wearing at least a Piggyback. If so, If one has 16-25 Birds, they can spawn a Krampus with little-to no effort. Wickerbottom can read Birds of the World to bring in birds, which can help. x16-25 Shipwrecked Pirate Parrot In this respect, the Pirate Parrot is an amalgamation of a bird and a smallbird. It can be caught the same way any other bird can be caught, but gives 6 naughtiness. x6-9 Doydoy Doydoys spawn on seperate islands, and must be relocated to eachother to begin population. The 50 Naughtiness bonus may be tempting, but remember that one must bring them to eachother for any chance of getting the benefits of Doydoys long-term. However, it should be noted that once populated, one may take one to two Doydoys with them into their RoG/Vanilla world, and spawn Krampus without suffering the consequences. x1 (If on RoG/Vanilla world with none) x2 (If with more DoyDoys, but not that many) Seal The Seal is the loot-drop from the Sealnado. They give off 50 Naughtiness, similarily to Glommer. The player should kill the Seal immediately, resulting in a Krampus. x1 Preventing Krampus Since Krampus is spawned directly from naughtiness, the player should, at all times, not kill the following: ,''' ,''' (If 1-2 in world) If one want's a Glommer's Wings, for an Old Bell, one has to make a hostile creature, such as a Hound or Boss, kill Glommer. It should be noted that when Naughtiness is reaching the limit, one will hear a snorting sound in the background. When hearing this, do not kill any Innocent animals for about four days. By that time, the Naughtiness bar will be empty. Krampus Farms To obtain a Krampus Sack, the best backpack in the game, it takes lots of luck, or lots of Krampii. It's a 1% drop from a Krampus, and thus is almost impossible to get purely by killing one. So, that's why Krampus farms were made! A krampus farm should be created like this: A walled off area containing a useless item (such as one rot, one charcoal, etc.), and make sure no items are scattered on your screen. Now, kill the favored animal to get your naughtiness. Krampus will spawn, and is too focused on getting the useless item to see you. If done constantly, if a hundred Krampii are spawned, then you will probably get the drop from one of those Krampii, along with tons of charcoal and monster meat. The Krampii should be either kited or killed with 2 blow darts, if they have been mass-produced. x100 Category:Articles using instructional language